Problem: On Friday, a snowboard originally priced at $\$100$ was discounted $50\%$. On Monday, that sale price was reduced by $30\%$. In dollars, what is the price of the snowboard after the Monday reduction?
Explanation: Discounting a $\$100$ item by $50\%$ reduces the price to $50\%(\$100)= \$50$.  Discounting the $\$50$ price by $30\%$ reduces it to $70\%(\$50)=\boxed{35}$ dollars.